


𝒇𝒖𝒄𝒌 ! 𓃠 𝒃𝒏𝒉𝒂 𝒊𝒎𝒂𝒈𝒊𝒏𝒆𝒔

by yummyear



Category: my hero - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Bisexual Female Character, Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia Manga Spoilers, Canon - Anime, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, LGBTQ Character of Color, Manga & Anime, One Shot, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummyear/pseuds/yummyear
Summary: ❝ fuck you.❞- P.O.C boku no hero academia ( bnha )imagines & & headcanons.- these imagines are more-so made for black women, but everyone is welcome!!- requests open.- ongoing.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader, Amajiki Tamaki/Reader, Ashido Mina/Reader, Asui Tsuyu/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Hagakure Tooru/Reader, Iida Tenya/Reader, Jirou Kyouka/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Ojiro Mashirao/Reader, Sero Hanta/Reader, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Reader, Shinsou Hitoshi/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, Takeyama Yuu | Mount Lady/Reader, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Todoroki Touya/Reader, Toga Himiko/Reader, Tokoyami Fumikage/Reader, Toogata Mirio/Reader, Uraraka Ochako/Reader, Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Reader, Yaoyorozu Momo/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	1. 𝒊 . 𝒃𝒂𝒌𝒖𝒈𝒐𝒖 , , 𝒌𝒂𝒕𝒔𝒖𝒌𝒊

**Author's Note:**

> 𝒘𝒂𝒓𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈(𝒔); vulgar language , slight angst

"colour blind"

_"The name's {l/n}, {l/n} {y/n}"_   
  
  
  
  
  


She came to him in what felt like a dream.  
  
  
A woman of her stature, elegance and poise— voice of honey and skin (only its texture) of milk.  
  
  
  


Her colour.. was **_different_**.  
  
  
Black.  
  
  
Nothing more, nothing less,  
just black.  
  


  
Her hair,

Black.  
  
  
  
Her skin,

Black.  
  
  
  
Her eyes,

Brown.  
  
  
  
  
 _"Bakugo, Bakugo Katsuki."_  
  
  
  
 _"That's a weird name don't you think?"_  
  
  
  
 _"The hell you say to me, extra!"_  
  
  
  
  
Oh how she enticed him.  
  


An ethereal beauty, one of secrets and promise.  
She had Katsuki star struck.  
  
  
So much So, he fantasized about her that name night.  
Hands encasing the fibers of his pillow— forcibly re-wiring his thoughts into believing that it was her hair.  
Occasionally pausing from time to time, reminiscing the feeling of his fingers getting caught within the roots of her scalp.  
  
  
  
 _"{l/n}"_  
  
  
 _"Yeah, Baku?"_  
  
  
 _"Baku?"_  
  
  
 _"It's short and sweet, I'd rather call you 'Katsu', but it's a food isn't it?"_  
  
  
  
  
He wouldn't admit it, but she changed him  
in more ways than one.  
  
  
  
 _"Why do they have to_ ** _stare_** _..."_  
  
  
  
And alongside those changes, a more active mindset came into play.  
  
  
  
 _"Are you done."_  
  
  
 _"Shut the hell up, {l/n}!"_  
  
  
 _"Oh suck_ ** _my_** _dick—"_  
  
  
  
It was no secret.  
She made him angry.  
  
  
And he wouldn't change it for the world.  
  


  
_"I can't be with you if you're so hell bent on not changing, Katsuki... I'm not just some lap dog, I'm better than that."_   
  


  
He couldn't change it.  
He was addicted.  
  
  
The brush of her full lips against the shell of his ears.  
  
  
The way she smelt faintly of shea butter and an entrancing perfume.

  
The way her tightened coils could effortlessly change form with just ** _one_** touch.  
  
  
The way her blackened complexion goes hand in hand within the sunlight, creating the upmost perfect depiction of "heaven on earth".  
  
  
  
  
 _"Quit it dumbass; I'm not going anywhere, okay?"_

  
  
_"I can't take it anymore! The way the look at me—"_

  
  
_"Does it look like I give a shit?"_

  
  
_"..."_

  
  
_"No answer, huh"_

  
  
_"No."_   
  


  
_"Then listen. It doesn't matter what they think, you're_ **_mine_ ** _. That's all that matters."_   
  


  
Despite what she may say, it was much different now.  
  
  


He was still star struck, yes  
But if Bakugo were to describe it in his own words—  
  
  
It'd be colour blind.


	2. 𝒊 𝒊 . 𝒅𝒂𝒃𝒊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝒘𝒂𝒓𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈(𝒔); mentions of alcoholism, slight suggestive themes , vulgar language

"valid headcanons"

• An **absolute** cunt.  
  
  


\- If you think bakugou is disrespectful, you haven't met dabi.  
  
  


\- "Black bitch—"  
  
  


\- "Say it again and i'll fucking **kill** you."  
  
  


\- "Try it."  
  
  


\- "Mother fucker!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  


𓃠  
  
  
  


• Handsy, **very** handsy  
  
  


\- You never would've thought that Dabi of all people could have a hard time keeping his hands off of you.  
  
  
  


\- ^ A man of soft touches,  
  
  


\- ^ ^ More so on the skin of your neck than anything else.  
  
  
  


\- "Hey! stop that—"  
  
  


\- "Or **what**."  
  
  


\- On the topic of being handsy, if we're talking ass or tits; he's definitely an ass man.  
  


\- ^ But don't worry, for the small booty babes— he'll make an acception ;^)  
  
  
  
  


𓃠  
  


• **A** lcoholics **A** nonymous   
  
  
  


\- That saying "drive me to drink fuckin rum"  
  
  


\- ^ With you two, it's a reality.  
  
  
  


\- At first it started small as a way to 'de-stress' or in your case, it's to "keep myself from fucking you up."  
  
  
  
  


\- Safe to say, you never went broke.  
  
  


\- ^ Whenever he wasn't being such a dick— you'd find stolen (since Dabi never paid for shit) liquor on your doorstep.  
  
  


\- ^ ^ And if you're lucky enough, a sloppy (yet cute) slip of paper in his writing; the contents being your name in kanji.  
  
  


\- ^ ^ ^ Purposely misspelled of course.  
  
  
  
  
  


𓃠  
  
  
  


• Three words: **P** **ower. Fucking. Couple.**  
  
  
  


\- Yeah, you're a fighter  
  
  
  
  


\- Your couples theme song: "Clint Eastwood" by the Gorillaz.  
  
  
  
  


\- "Pick and choose, sit and lose, all you different crews.   
Chicks and dudes, who you really think is kickin' tunes"  
  
  
  
  
  


\- But for a more sad vibe, "Saku" by Dir En Grey.  
  
  
  
  


\- "Seserawarau ka no you ni hakujitsu no moto sarakedashita nodoka ni nagareru seki no kawa"  
  
  
  
  
  


\- Although you hate to admit it, you're sensitive. and Dabi's all for it.  
  
  


\- ^ This however, only applies to him. Have anyone else try it— they're done.  
  
  
  
  


\- "Move it, cunt."  
  
  
  


\- "What'd you say to her?"  
  
  
  
  


\- "Dabi!"  
  
  
  


\- "Fucking move, {y/n} or else i'll cook you next."  
  
  
  
  


\- Oh, and if it hadn't been made clear already, your favorite word (for the both of you); is "fuck"


	3. 𝒊 𝒊 𝒊 . 𝒔𝒉𝒊𝒈𝒂𝒓𝒂𝒌𝒊 , , 𝒕𝒐𝒎𝒖𝒓𝒂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝒘𝒂𝒓𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈(𝒔); none

"you're welcome"

"That feel okay?"  
  
  
  
Coarse yet tepid fingers intricately parted through the thin roots of Tomura's scalp.

  
Kind eyes; now hardened in concentration, focused solely on the target in front of her.  
  
  
  
  
A delicate hum had been passed on in response, quietly leaning back into the comfort of {y/n}'s thighs—

his eyes closed with four measly fingers teasingly gliding up the inner corners of her ankle and into her calf.  
  
  
  


"Lean forwards for me baby."  
  
  
  
  


And as he did just that, she'd smile.  
  
  


Manually cupping a stray hand near the edge of his hairline, before allowing the other to pour a cool stream of water over the male's hair.  
A concoction of equal parts shampoo and water would sometimes find itself stiffly clinging to the skin of her t-shirt.  
  
  


The now wet fabric dangerously grasping onto the front of her breasts. Its darkened flesh becoming lighter somehow.  
  
  


Soon enough, Shigaraki began to shift.  
The excess water from his hair dribbling between her thighs.  
  
  
"How much longer"  
  
  
  
"Not long, just one more and you're done."  
  


  
"Hurry up..."  
  


  
Even if his words were harsh, Tomura's tone was nothing short of sweet. Traces of eager idolization just barely peaking through.  
  
  
  
"Lean back for me;"  
He complied.  
  
  
  
A noticeable shiver running down his spine in response to the second rinse.   
The water's excess clinging to the back of his neck,   
  


  
  
"It's cold..."  
  


  
"Sh, sh, sh. just a little bit longer baby.. I promise."  
  
  
  
{y/n} couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him.  
  
  
Her hands carefully raking through cerulean tuffs of hair whilst his grip on her calf now became childishly tight, yet visibly aware as his pinky shakily grazed the brunt of her skin.  
  
  
  
"Now we're done."  
  
  
Although he couldn't see himself, the smell of honeydew and damp hair spoke in more ways than one.  
  
  
Soft red clashed with an eager brown.

The smile on {y/n}'s lips dangerously high—  
  
  
  


"It smells weird... My hair."  
  


  
"Mm,"  
  
Gingerly raising him up by the chin, she'd eye the space between his lips and giggle.  
  
  
  


"I can wash it again~"

  
  
"No—"  
He was cut short by a kiss.  
  
  
  
Soft, yet subtle.  
  
  
Unexpected, yet nice.  
  
  
  


"Then you're welcome."


	4. 𝒊 𝒗 . 𝒎𝒊𝒅𝒐𝒓𝒊𝒚𝒂 , , 𝒊𝒛𝒖𝒌𝒖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝒘𝒂𝒓𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈(𝒔); none.

"kaachan"

"You're perfect."  
  
  
  


The gentle brush of {y/n}'s lips softly tucked themselves into the crevice of Deku's earlobe,  
  


The boy's face hungrily buried into the crook of her neck in hopes that if he tried hard enough,   
there'd be a slight of possibility he could reside there forever.  
  
  
  


"You don't get it, {n/n}... it _hurts_."  
  
  
Her heart ached,   
wistfully tracing a doting finger along the underside of Deku's jaw in understanding.

The shake of his shoulders and croon of his lips instinctively called out for much more than just her touch.  
  
  
And without question, {l/n} complied.   
The supple feel of her milky soot thighs locking around Midoriya's waist.  
  
  
  
"All I want, is to be seen as his equal...is that _too_ much to ask?"  
  
  


Nights like these never resonated well with {y/n}.   
It'd set her ablaze.  
  
  
Izuku's tears would always tell her what she needed to know:  
  
  


The slump of his shoulders accompanied by soft sobs meant he'd been feeling homesick. And that he'd give anything to see his mother.  
  
  
A singular tear, meant they day(s) were long and all he needed was a kiss or some sort of pick me up to brighten his day.

  
Silent tears with a visible half smile fluidly spelt: " _Kaachan"_.  
  
And whenever it was, his favorite place to be was her neck.   
A freedom of sorts— mercilessly shielding Izuku from the outside world as nothing else mattered.  
  


  
"It's okay, Mido."  
  
"I _want_ to hate him, but I _can't_."

  
She frowned.  
Looking off to left in hopes that _something_ she'd say could make it through to him to show Midoriya that he was better.  
  


  
"Why does he call you 'Deku'?"  
  
  
His shoulders stiffened.  
The kinks in his hair moving slightly with each breath.

  
  
"Kaachan says it means " _useless_ "."  
  
  
"And if it means useless , why do _you_ call yourself 'Deku'?"

  
Deku, paused.  
Ochaco's words silently creeping into the base of his skull, settling there for seconds at a time.

  
  
"Uraraka-chan says it means ' _you can do it_ '."

  
"And what is it you wish to do, _Deku_?"  
  
  
  
The gripe of Izuku's fingers molded themselves into the shell of {y/n}'s waist.

She'd never called him _Deku_ before.  
  
  
  
"You're not useless. So don't dwell on as if you are."

  
"I can't,"

  
"You _can_. Deku, doesn't define you. What defines you, is your hard work, Izuku."  
  


  
Without a second thought, {y/n}'s lips made itself home against Midoriya's temple.   
The glossy exterior leaving a subtle imprint of the female's lips.  
  
  
  
"I may not have what it takes to be in class one-a, but what I _do_ have— is the perseverance to keep on pushing, despite what course I'm in to become a hero. You may not have what Kaachan would like to see in you, but that doesn't make you any less skilled than he is.  
Don't allow him to speak for you, he's not you. he isn't 'Deku'."  
  
  
In response, he'd nod.  
The essence of caked up tears and somber thoughts would slowly begin to dwindle away the longer he'd process {y/n}'s words.  
  
  
He _wasn't_ useless.


End file.
